


You've Been Looking

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in a flirty mood. The Doctor is not. Jack thought he was being cute. The Doctor thought he was being irritating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Looking

**Author's Note:**

> also on fanfiction.net  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8936764/1/You-ve-Been-Looking

Jack was in a flirty mood. The Doctor was not.  
Jack thought he was being cute. The Doctor thought he was being irritating.  
"Jack, pull that knob there." The Doctor called from the opposite side of the control room.  
"Are you sure that's the knob you want me to pull?" Jack smirked slowly, then looked back down at the knob The Doctor wanted him to pull.  
"Jack," The Doctor whispered his name with more than a hint of exasperation, "Stop flirting with me."  
"You don't mean that." Jack saw right through The Doctor's straight facade. He wanted it. The Doctor said nothing and continued pressing buttons. He looked adorably sexy in his glasses, and Jack couldn't help but wonder how he'd respond to being handcuffed to the TARDIS floor wearing nothing but his glasses and tie. He filed the thought away and kept pulling knobs, silently watching The Doctor for things he could use as ammunition in his flirting. Jack's eyes skimmed over The Doctor's slim hips, up his sides, across his shoulders, to his breathtaking neck. Just one lick, no, bite, just one, and he'd be perfectly content. He noticed The Doctor slowly walking around the console towards him, and he moved step by little step closer. Suddenly The Doctor was right next to him, with his hips and sides and shoulders and neck. Jack bumped into him with his hips, and The Doctor glared out of the corner of his eye.  
"Is there a reason you're incessantly hitting on me?" The Doctor asked blankly.  
Jack smirked again, brushing the back of his hand against The Doctor's cheek.  
"Your face is burning up. You obviously aren't opposed to it." Jack heard The Doctor's sharp intake of breath and knew he'd won. "There's nothing you can say now, you and I both know you like this, you want this. And you already know I want this, I've been teasing you for at least a half hour, so just give in already."  
The Doctor turned around so that his back was turned to the console and he was facing Jack, an intriguing shade of pink.  
"I have a theory," Jack started, "that two hearts means twice the blood pumping through your body," Jack unbuttoned The Doctor's shirt and pushed it off his arms, leaving him in his pants, glasses, and tie. "and twice the blood pumping through your body means the blood will travel faster." He scratched his fingernails down The Doctor's chest and stomach, leaving little red marks. "Right down to your cock."  
The Doctor could do nothing but stare as Jack unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs slowly, his cock now painfully hard.  
"Looks like I was right, you do get harder faster." That little smirk returned.  
"Jack, just do it already." The Doctor gasped when Jack ground his palm into The Doctor's dick, dragging the palm up the shaft and back down again.  
"Why? I've only just begun. It's not my fault you're already this hard." Jack wrapped his arm around The Doctor's skinny waist and brought him closer, admiring how turned on he was by a few simple movements of his hand. He rolled his hips into The Doctor's and let his head fall back and his mouth fall open in pleasure.  
"I want to have a little fun with you, I want to bend you over this console and tease you until you scream and beg. I want you to get hard every time you see me." Jack's left hand was wrapped in The Doctor's hair, the other still around his waist, his hips grinding into The Doctor. Jack sped up the movements of his hips, then slowed down again and The Doctor thrust up into him, hard, and Jack moaned loudly.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who likes this." He teased, and Jack trailed his tongue down his neck, across his throat dragging the most pleasant of groans out of The Doctor. That talented tongue and those sexy lips traced along his collarbones, down his chest, and planted soft kisses on the head of his leaking cock. The Doctor's small gasps and loud moans encouraged Jack to keep going. Jack's lips parted and let The Doctor's dick in, his tongue savoring every inch and vein. The Doctor's hands tangled in his hair and his hips thrust into Jack's face. Jack relaxed his lips and throat and let The Doctor fuck his mouth. Jack noted that The Doctor's moans got louder and more incoherent as his balls tightened and his cum spilled over his tongue and filled his mouth; he swallowed it all. He flipped the smaller man over so he was pressed against the console, hastily pulling off his clothes and accidentally shoving The Doctor into the console roughly. In his hand was a bottle of lube.  
"Ready, Doctor?" Jack whispered lowly in his ear. He just nodded.  
Jack covered his fingers in lube and spread The Doctor's ass cheeks. The Doctor shifted slightly so Jack's fingers could get deeper, without showing any signs of discomfort.  
"How many times have you done this?" Jack asked, knowing it couldn't be his first time.  
The Doctor's face burned even brighter red than before at the question.  
"Well..." Plenty, he wanted to say, but he was getting impatient. "Just hurry up, Jack."  
Jack thrust his fingers in deeper and harder, eliciting a shudder from his bottom. He withdrew his fingers and spread the lube over his hard cock, a long moan spilling past his lips, which only served to make The Doctor more desperate. The Doctor thrust his hips back into Jack, pulling him out of his haze long enough for him to enter The Doctor.  
"Faster." The Doctor gasped.  
"I haven't even moved yet." Jack pointed out.  
"FASTER." The Doctor repeated, pushing his hips backward again.  
Jack slammed into his ass, enjoying the mixture of moans and gasps coming from both of them.  
The Doctor screamed when Jack thrust particularily deep, pounding into his prostate. Jack reached around and wrapped his hand around The Doctor's cock, sliding it up and down, stroking roughly, The Doctor making whorish sounds the whole time. Jack kissed that delicious neck, placing small licks here and there, the feel of the moist tongue on his neck making it harder to think. The Doctor was quickly coming undone, his mouth hanging open, drooling on the console and knuckles white from gripping tightly onto the side.  
"Ahh, J-Jack." he whimpered, throwing his head back in pleasure and coming all over Jack's hand and his stomach. The contractions from The Doctor's second orgasm milked Jack's out of him, and he moaned, loud and low in his ear. The Doctor slumped against Jack, the abundance of energy he had before now completely gone. They both laid down on the ground waiting for their heart rate to go down.  
"Doctor?" Jack breathed.  
"Hmm?"  
"How many times had you done that?"  
"That's hardly any of your business."  
"I'm curious." Jack insisted, pushing a strand of The Doctor's hair back up where it belonged.  
"If you must know, I've... experimented a little."  
"With who?" Jack was really enjoying the way The Doctor was trying to dodge the question.  
"Myself."  
Jack's face lit up at that.  
"I want details." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and buried his face in Jack's neck.  
Just then, Martha walked in, prattling on about places in history she wanted to go to.  
"I was thinking we could..." The Doctor and Jack were laying on the floor wrapped in Jack's coat.  
"I'll come back later then?" Martha giggled. It's finally happened. Her OTP fucked.


End file.
